


A bond never to be broken

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 22:45:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dr Watson is kidnapped; who is his mysterious torturer?<br/>what is Sherlock Holmes going to do to save his best friend?<br/>Watson!Angst!forced,<br/>SherlockXWatson in ch2 I suck at summary so please read and review</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A bond never to be broken

 

000

 

Sort of crack-fic, some plot and angst. Be aware!

000 Watson’s POV

 

It was foggy, cold day in London, the last traces of the autumn giving up to the cruel winter. I walked fast with turned-up collar, trying to keep myself warm; I had just left the warm lobby of the club, and chills ran trough my body.

  
The street was almost empty- all decent people were in their houses, near the fireplace. Storm was coming and I wanted to go back to Baker Street before the rain started.  
Holmes probably hadn’t noticed my absence, as when I left this morning he was studying some old parchment from 15-th century.

  
Too late, I noticed several dark figures gathering around me. Three in front of me, two came from some dark alley; I could hear footsteps behind me as well. My revolver was not in my pocket; the only weapon I had was my cane. I stopped, taking slightly defensive position. To of the men in front came closer.

  
“Dr. Watson ?"“one of them said, with strong Italian accent

  
“That would be me, yes.” I answered “Can I help you gentlemen?”

  
I haven’t heard the one behind me come closer; as I felt strong arm press handkerchief against my face, and strong smell of chloroform enveloping me. My vision blacked as I fell back, drifting into the nothingness.

 

000

 

I woke up tied to a chair; with awful headache and slightly blurry vision. Build-up figure of blonde person came into my vision as I struggled into the ropes.

  
“Shh doctor, don’t move” The man said with slight German accent. He pulled out a revolver and pointed it to me, then let the barrel slide on the side of my face. I shivered at the touch of the cold metal. His face was pale, with cold gray eyes; big scar crossed his left cheek, reaching his lips, twisting them into slight smirk.

  
“Who are you? What do you want from me?” I asked, starring into his cold eyes.

  
“Oh doctor, I’m big venerator of your books…and of the great Sherlock Holmes. After finally making it to England, I cannot miss the opportunity to play a game with Mr. Holmes. I know the type of games he likes…He still owes me one, from the last time I met him.”

  
“You’re wrong to think that you can reach Holmes trough me!” I hoped the lie would pass. Holmes was my friend and companion from so many years; many times, he had risked everything to help me; but this man was clearly a maniac- a dangerous one; so I feared what he can do to my friend if he let his guard down, rushing to help me. I had to talk him out of it.

  
“Don’t try to fool me, Doctor. See, long ago Sherlock Holmes broke something that was mine. I won’t forgive him so easily. I will have my revenge. You will help me do that.  
You know, people tend to get attached to their belongings. And you belong to him- so I’ll break you. Ill make sure that by the time he gets you back, there won’t be even one sane thought left in your head. Then the real fun will begin. He will be outraged, and will play my game to the very end.”

  
“You’re completely crazy. Don’t think you’ll make me give up by beating me!”

  
“I never said I’ll torture you…At least not like that.” He said, reaching to the table beside him, for a long syringe filled with clear liquid.

  
“Now be a good boy and don’t move. Or then I’ll have to hurt you. Don’t worry… this will just make you sleep for a while.”

  
I struggled for a second, but then he hit me hard on the face with the back of his gloved-hand. I felt dizzy for a second, then felt the little sting from the injection. My eyelids felt heavy once again; he bent down to whisper in my ear “You’re mine now, Doctor. Mine.” As I gave up to the unconsciousness, I felt him place a kiss on my hurting cheek.

 

000

 

I woke up tied again. This time I was in a luxury, soft bed with cold silk sheets- my arms stretched to the two sides of the bed pillars in metal handcuffs.  
But there was something wrong with my body- I could barley breathe, my heart was racing and my skin was hypersensitive; I felt hot, too hot.

  
I looked around to see the blonde guy lying beside me on the bed, clad only in black trousers.

  
“What…” I managed to breathe out “did you do to me?”

  
“Nothing to worry about…Just gave you little extract from Geum Coccineum, known aphrodisiac often used in the Middle East. It should be working already, right?”

  
I realized where this was going. There was no way this man-

  
“No…You’re wrong! Me and Holmes…Our relationship is not like that!” I tried convincing him, but with no avail.

  
He came closer to me, and on instant his lips were on mine, devouring me. Pinning me on the bed, his arms started roaming all over my body. He licked and sucked on my flesh, on my neck, chest, stopping to tease a nipple.

  
“Nghh!...S-stop it!” I moaned. The medicine was taking effect, and his cares teased my already too-sensitive flesh. But who was he, to claim the still-unmarked land of my body? What right did this German stranger to take what is rightfully dedicated to someone else...my troughs drifted to the rooms in Baker Street 221B, to the lone, genius man living there; memories of him standing by the window, sunrays passing trough his raven-black hair; violin in hand, the tall figure playing sweet notes for me, helping me fell asleep. The ecstatic detective, hiding in dark corners and behind curtains, with joyfully glowing eyes, taking my hand, waiting for the moment when the truth shall be revealed as well as the success of his deductions.

  
For a first time the image of this great man, of my best friend appeared in my mind like this; in my troughs, he was the one placing soft kisses on my skin, feeling it and marking it, laying between my thighs, tasting me.

  
I felt something cold slide down further between my legs. I whined as a slicked finger pressed against me, opening me.

  
“Hmm…You’re really tight..“ The blonde said, frowning for a second. “Could it be…You were telling the truth? The-Great-Sherlock Holmes has not taken what is in front of his eyes…Unbelievable!” But then a smirk crossed his features again. “Perfect. This will finish him, I’m sure…” He captured my lips again, working his fingers inside me.  
He lifted my legs over his shoulders, then slowly took me.

  
I tried my best to remain quiet, but couldn’t stop loud cry from escaping my throat. Few tears sided down my face as I shut my eyes. He slowly began a steady pace; sparks of pleasure ran down my body as he rammed faster and faster into me. I felt so guilty, for I lacked control over my senses, unable to stop from feeling pleasure. My skin glided with sweat, my breathing was erratic. The vision of Holmes invaded my mind again, as I reached my breaking point. Opening my eyes, I whispered “Sherlock!” part of my delusional brain or reality, I saw the said man in the doorframe, holding a gun with a shocked face.

  
I closed my eyes, feeling bare and ashamed. I couldn’t take him seeing me like that. The blonde guy stopped moving, and stood up, wrapping the sheets around himself.

  
“See who decided to join the fun! I must admit, you come earlier than expected, Mr. Sherlock”

  
“Wolfgang! What have you done!?” He shouted face twisted in anger. Holmes went closer to the man named Wolfgang, and much to his surprise ruthlessly started hitting him with the lead-weighted whip, he preferred as a weapon.  
The man fell down by the wall.

  
”You have done lot of bad things in your life…I never said anything to you, never did anything to stop you, brother…but you crossed the border. You dared hurt Watson!“ Holmes shouted again, continuing to beat the man.

  
“Stop…please!” My voice came out as a whisper. Both men looked surprised at me.

  
“Holmes…You’re not like him…you’re not a murderer! Stop before it’s too late”

  
“My dear…My dear Watson…how can you say that…after all he had done to you!”

  
“He is…your brother? You can’t kill him…” I said, looking into my friend’s eyes.

  
“Half-brother! From different mother…My father’s doing while he was in Germany.”

  
The said man was already unconsciousness. Blood dripped down his face.

  
After all Holmes listened to me and stopped; only took a key hanging on a chain around his brother’s neck.

  
He silently came to me, unlocking the handcuffs. With deep worry, he took my face in his hands and asked me if I was okay. I nodded, feeling weak, as if I might faint soon. He took of his long raincoat and wrapped it around me, embracing me.

“John…My dear John. I’m so sorry.” He whispered, still hugging me. I just let myself fell asleep in his hands.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up in soft bed, red sheets and blankets wrapped tightly around me. I slowly lifted myself, looking around. I knew the place, but couldn’t say that I’ve been there often- it was the bedroom of my friend Holmes. The said person was sitting in chair beside the bed, looking at me with concern.

  
“How are you feeling, my dear?” He asked, voice lower than usual. I frowned as the memories from the day before crept in my mind. But also remembering falling asleep in the arms of certain black-haired detective…

  
“I think I’m good for now..” I said, small smile forming its way on my lips, as I tried to calm my friend. Trough the years of living with him and observing his methods, I have developed some deductive abilities myself. By the messy sight of his hair, pale face and tired eyes, as well as the fact that he was wearing the same clothes as yesterday -only his galluses were down, and his white shirt was out of his trousers- I could say that he have probably spent the night beside my bed; watching over me.

  
“You had slight fever; he have probably injected you with something... I know my brother had his fair share of expeditions in the Middle East, and probably had found some of their potions useful.” He said as he took a glass, filled it with water and handed it to me. I drank it, feeling relief as the cool liquid slid down my throat.

  
“It was… It was some sort of aphrodisiac. “I answered. Strange flame sparkled in his grey eyes. I couldn’t say for sure what it meant- relief, anger. Or something else…could it be…jealousy? Before I managed to find out, he turned his gaze away from me. Then I realized. Disgust. I was so stupid; of course, he would be disgusted by me, by what that man had done to me. For a moment, I just froze; then my body started shaking, and I covered my face with my hands, as hot tears pooled out of my eyes. I cursed myself for being so weak, for sobbing like that in front of this great man.

  
For one thing, I was wrong- he looked surprised, horrified for a moment; then he sat beside me on the bed, putting one arm on my shoulders.

  
“Dear John!... Please tell me what to do; I’ll do anything to make you feel better, anything for you…just please…” He whispered, still shocked by my actions.

  
“Aren’t you…aren’t you disgusted by me?” I managed to sob out.

  
“What, disgusted? Oh my…don’t be a fool! Why would I be” He answered.

  
Spark of hope lit in my soul, as I listened to him. Could I?...Could I ask him for such thing as my mind required? An opportunity like that may never occur again.  
Summoning all my will power, I turned around, hugging him close, burying my face in his hair, inhaling his scent I whispered:

  
“Take me. Take me Sherlock; just as he did. Remove his scent from me; leave your mark on my skin, make me forget, make me scream your name!” Holmes just stood there, silent, amazed.

  
“Watson…what are you talking about? How can-can-I do something like that to you?”

  
“Please…just do it!” I begged him, my hot breath tickling the sensitive skin on his neck. He has never been interested in love, or any carnal desire; it would affect his thinking; and after all cases where he has seen what it makes people do, I understood his distance. But haven’t he always felt something different towards me, after being with me for so many years, fighting shoulder to shoulder, in joy and pain? He had no right to refuse me.

  
I clung to him, placing kisses on his neck, his jaw, tracing the aristocratic line of his nose. One quick look at his dark grey eyes was enough for me; they were almost black now, filled with soft desire and…love? I could not concentrate more as my lips met his, kissing him deeply; the sheets fell from my body, revealing more of my eager flesh; my clumsy fingers opened the buttons of his shirt, removed it completely; my hands wandered everywhere on his chest, back, arms, lower… I could feel his hands on me, shyly tracing my skin; we both moaned into the kiss as I trusted my hips in his, meeting our lower regions.

  
“If that’s your wish…so be it.” He softly said, taking control; making me lay on my back on the bed, as he placed kisses everywhere on my body, tracing every curve, meeting my lips again.

  
Removing the sheet completely, as well as the rest of his garments, he continued the exploration of my body; spreading my legs and placing them over his shoulders, he carefully prepared me. Leaning over me for one last time, my dearest friend and soon-to-be lover kissed me; I grasped firmly his arms, melting in the sloppy kiss as he took me.

  
His name slipped out of my lips like half-moan, half-scream. Arching my back, I held him even tighter;

  
“Move…now!” I demanded. The detective’s moves started rocking my body in slow rhythm, going faster and faster, angling perfectly; hitting something inside me that made me see stars as I screamed his name over and over.

  
“God…John…you’re… marvelous!” For a first time I saw Holmes so ecstatic. His whole body was on fire, feeling, and moving driving me insane and at the same time being my salvation. He was sweaty and messy; his eyes were dark like ink, filled with desire and craving. Just the troughs that I was the one making him feel like that, making him lose any control broke all my restrains; I slid my legs off his shoulders and wrapped them tightly around his body, my hands wandering in his hair, gripping his face, kissing him, biting him as I rode him in wild abandon.

Sherlock’s hands held my tights so hard, that I knew there would be marks the next day. He found that spot inside me again; I could not take more and I came, biting on his shoulder. The pain mixed with so much pleasure made him finish too, holding me tightly and whispering my name.

 

000

We lay together in the big bed, his head on my chest.

  
“Sherlock…I must tell you something. I have had these feeling…from a while”  
I whispered caressing his cheek. He just looked at me, and I could see the usual flame in his eyes.

  
“Is that so, my dear Doctor? Then I could probably say the same.” He whispered, slowly lifting his face, lips touching mine. This time the kiss was slow; we took our time feeling each other. He tasted spicy, like tobacco, coffee and something specially Holmes-ish; a taste I already started liking.

  
“We must rest…I need to get some sleep, and you do too” He said, slipping to my chest again, wrapping us both in the blanket.

  
I just smiled, closing my eyes - the man I loved was resting peacefully in my arms as I drifted off.

 

~~~~~~~  
fin.


End file.
